


Deprived

by icemakestars



Series: ~the harder you chase it the more love will run~ [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, let silver rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Silver is deprived of sleep and Gildarts is one of the most irritating people alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is great I need more tbh. 
> 
> tumblr- @ice-bringer
> 
> hmu if you want my snapchat and skype etc.
> 
> Also comments are kudos are the validation I need to keep writing okay bare that in mind

Silver yawned, stretching himself out as he padded into the dark kitchen. Gray and Cana had just fallen asleep, an impressive action for two six-year-olds who were having their first sleep over, and Silver was proud that he had survived the evening; he would never take having only one child for granted again. 

It was already past ten at night, and he was exhausted. After a week at work and two small children, he was prepared for a tea, a comedy, and his bed. No more complications and dramas, just the simple, domestic life that he had been forced into since the death of his wife. 

As the kettle boiled, Silver scrolled aimlessly through his phone, loading apps just to close them again, thumb hovering over his three unread emails before deciding finally that they could wait until until the morning. Just as he was about to lock his phone again, it vibrated far too loudly in his now blissfully quiet kitchen. It was Gildarts, which was to be expected; he no doubt wanted to check once more that Cana was okay before he settled down himself. He was not a complication in Silver’s pre-planned, simple evening. He was _safe_. 

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear so he could pour water into his mug, Silver answered. 

“Hello?”

“If you were here right now, I would so be trying to have sex with you.”

Silver jerks so fast boiling water splashes back onto his wrist, and he yelps, knocking over the cup and wincing as it clatters against the counter. He waits with still breath for the sound of feet across the landing, but he hears none.

“Gildarts, what the fuck?” He hisses down the phone. 

“You’re just… so pretty. And the last time was really fucking good and-”

“The _only time_.” Silver snaps, before he fully registers that, although this is definitely Gildarts on the line, his tone is wavering, his words blurring on occasion. Silver sighs, feeling the remnants of an earlier headache pulsate against his skull.

“Gildarts… are you drunk?” 

“Of course not, but I have had one or two.” Gildarts giggles, as though he isn’t a thirty-something-year-old grown man offering sex to the parent of his daughter’s best friend. This was an entire concept hat Silver didn’t feel ready to consider. Not tonight, anyway, with his mind deprived of sleep and his body ready for tea and his bed. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Silver offers flatly, and it is as much a demand as it is a question. Still, he hears the breathy whine that Gildarts responds with and a new wave of exhaustion hits him. _This is not fucking happening tonight!_

“But I want you no-oo-ow!” The final syllables are dragged out in that obnoxious way that only drunk people can achieve, and Silver briefly debates the pros and cons of simply putting the phone down.

Instead, he grits his teeth and clutches the phone tightly, willing the last shards of his self-control to present themselves. Never have they been more needed; somehow dealing with Gildarts was always more tiring than Gray and Cana combined, and it seemed to be doubly so when the man was under the influence of alcohol.” 

“Look, Gildarts. We’re not having this conversation when both of our children are three doors away. Sober up, and text me in the morning. If you still feel the same way in the morning, we’ll discuss this properly, as adults should.”

“Silverrr! You take the fun out of everything!” Never has hearing his name being rolled over a tongue vexed Silver as much as in that moment. 

“Goodnight, Gildarts.” He grinds out and presses his thumb forcefully on the ‘end call’ option. 

His phone hadn’t even reached his back pocket before it buzzed again, only once, signifying a text message. With a guttural groan of annoyance, Silver read the notification on the screen:

‘Goodnight!! <3′

“Fuck!” Silver threw his phone on the counter and grabbed some kitchen towel to mop up the now lukewarm water, scrubbing the surface so aggressively he almost forgot about the mortifying conversation he would have to have tomorrow.  


End file.
